Boogeyman, meet a boogeyman
by Sora Moto
Summary: In which Pitch makes a mistake and is scarred for life.
1. Chapter 1

So I was thinking about how Canadians were called boogeymen back in the world wars by the Germans, and well, I figured this had to happen.

* * *

It was only a few months after his failed attempt to be rid of the Guardians and Pitch was still licking his wounds. He had decided to run off to a remote location in Canada and had holed up in what he thought was an abandoned cabin. However he soon realized his mistake when the resident of said cabin returned from whatever he had been doing during the day. Of course Pitch would have simply brushed off the return of the adult if not for the startling realization he could see him and was now pointing a hunting rifle in his direction, namely his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Normally Pitch would have scoffed and ignored the question, and the gun currently being aimed at him at rather close range, but this was not a normal circumstance. Oh, Pitch wasn't so much scared of being killed, not really, he was immortal after all. That didn't mean it would hurt any less and who knew what would happen to him if he was shot by this rather intimidating blonde man.

"I did not realize this hovel was inhabited."

The sound of the gun cocking and the scowl deepening, the violet eyes seeming to flash red in the light of the single lamp in the cabin.

"Not really a good excuse for breaking and entering. Now tell me who you are or I will shoot you and feed you to my bear."

That comment caught Pitch off guard. The man had a bear? He tried to look around for it but didn't find it right away, and he was trying not to give away that he was looking at all.

"If you must know, my name is Pitch Black."

He figured that if the man could see him that he might recognize his name and thus realize just who he was pointing his gun at. If he was like most people upon that realization then he would soon find the man bolting out the door in an attempt to put as much space between them as is possible.

Bang! Crunch!

Pitch is jolted from his thoughts as instead of running like any sane person would do the blonde man across from him had instead shot off a round, just barely missing his head. Recoiling Pitch begins to sweat as he realizes this man is obviously not going to act in the sane rational manner he had expected.

"Why is the Boogeyman hiding out in My hunting cabin?"

So the insane blond knew who he was, that may actually make things easier.

"If it truly matters to you, which it shouldn't, I came here to recuperate after being beaten by the Guardians. Please put that thing away."

"Um, how about no. Honestly I should be emptying the magazine into you, but I don't want to deal with your body. Nanuq will probably try eating you if I do."

Pitch's eyes widen at the nonchalant statement and he suddenly feels like the soft features, hardened as they were by the anger and hatred on the man's face, had suddenly morphed into the very face of death. It took every ounce of willpower Pitch had not to curl up and wet himself in fear.

"Then just let me leave, I'd rather not bother you, if it makes any difference."

"On one condition."

"Anything!"

The blonde lets his scowl creep into a rather terrifying smile. "Visit my brother in Washington DC and scare his pants off. He's been giving me a headache lately and I'd rather enjoy a bit of revenge."

Pitch blinked at the request, then nodded in acceptance of it.

"Of course, just tell me the details of how to find him."

The gun is lowered and the blond gives Pitch the directions he needs to find his brother's house. Once Pitch is certain he won't get lost he leaves, like a bat out of hell. He considers ignoring the request made of him but shudders to think what would happen if that man found out. He would be hunted to the ends of the Earth and tortured in a manner beyond even his imagination. No it was better to just go and scare the living daylights out of this Alfred fellow and be done with the whole thing. On the brightside he'd get an excellent meal out the whole thing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. Might do a sequel where Pitch goes through with his promise, if enough people want it.


	2. Scared

Because I really wanted to see how this played out.

* * *

Pitch found himself standing in the backyard of a large brick house in Washington DC. It was the very same house he had been directed to by a blonde demon, for there was no way the Boogeyman would be scared of a mere human, in order to scare his brother. Looking around the yard he found it all rather odd. For one it had a rather large pool and he was sure he saw something swimming around in it. Then there was the odd turret off the back of the house that beeped and had flashing lights and looked utterly alien to anything around it. Lastly there was the patriot theme adorning every surface with red, white and blue.

Deciding to ignore the oddities, he was related to that monster up north, Pitch creeps up to the back door and opens it slowly so as to avoid alerting anyone in the house to his presence. Only to find that the door is locked. Scowling he is reminded that he had been told the door would be locked and that the key was under a yellow flower pot next to the grill. Retrieving the key he slips it into the lock and lets himself in. He is met once again by red, white and blue touches all around the interior of what he assumes must be the kitchen. Closing the door as silently as he had opened it he moves further into the house. A glow through an arched doorway leads him into a living room or den where a TV is set to play a movie, though it is muted and on the menu screen. Looking down at the sofa that he is now standing behind he makes out the sleeping face of the man he is there to scare.

Pitch is a bit surprised when he looks and thinks for a moment it must be a trick, because there on the couch was the man that had not too long ago forced him to go on this little errand. Then he looks closer and realizes that, no, this is not the same man. This man had short blond hair with an errant piece that sticks up rather than curling out in front of his face. So they were twins then, that would almost make this even more worthwhile. Looking around Pitch tries to figure out what he should try first in order to begin the mental torment he would set upon the man before him.

Spotting a door ajar he moves over to it and sees it leads to a basement, those were always fun. Opening the door further he steps through before slamming it and walking down the creaking steps.

The slamming of the door had done its job in jolting the man awake and Pitch is certain he must hear him on the steps. Deciding to liven things up he goes back up the steps silently and slowly opens the door, letting it inch open. And much as light would spill into a dark room should a door open to a lighted area, Pitch manipulated shadows to do the same now. They writhed their way from the crack of the door and reached for the man now starring in horror at the door to his basement.

Deciding to step it up yet another notch Pitch deepens the shadows in the room the blond is standing in and causes the screen of the TV to flicker as he plays with the power plug for it. The man takes a steps back and trips, now lying on the ground and able to see the ceiling. Pitch manipulates the shadows on the ceiling to form the face of a demon, maw gaping wide as if to swallow the one beneath it.

The man lets out a shrill scream before bolting from the room and out of the house, screaming about ghosts and haunted houses as he runs down the street.

Satisfied Pitch draws back the shadows and grins. That was very satisfying, perhaps he should try that again with the man. It was entertaining to see.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, please review.


	3. Remembered Fear

Because I felt there needed to be an explanation for how Canada learned Pitch's name.

* * *

It was the height of the Dark Ages and Pitch was fully into his power, bringing fear and nightmares to a world full of children, and the occasional adult. As such he was very interested in spreading his fearlings to all corners of the globe. He found certain cultures to be more attuned to helping him with this than others. One such culture was the Vikings. They were feared throughout Europe and had begun setting their sights further to the west, expanding their reach and his. And so it was that when one of these ships brought back news of a vast land to the far west, with untold riches and savage natives, that Pitch soon found himself 'tagging along' on the return voyage.

Arriving on the shores of what was slowly becoming a small settlement, Pitch began to explore. He noticed that even though there were several young men and women in the new settlement, there was only one child. He seemed to be in the care of the Viking that was organizing the settlement, but despite that he seemed outright hostile to those around him. He would fight, snarl and bite at anyone that tried to get close to him. Pitch found it oddly endearing that the child was the source of so much fear, though he himself had none.

It wasn't long after they arrived though that many of the settlers began to yearn for their homes. The hostility of this new land was far worse than the benefits of its resources could counter. As such they soon left. Pitch watched them from the shore, knowing he could use his shadows to travel back across the sea when he was ready, and watched them leave.

Turning back to the settlement he thought about how to find the natives. They had attacked the settlers a few times since Pitch's arrival but he had not been able to find their home. Wandering the now empty buildings her heard scuffling inside one of them and brushed it off as being an animal searching for something left behind that it could eat. So he was quite surprised when the small child that had been such a terror came out from the house instead.

The child seemed to lock eyes with Pitch, glaring at him, challenging him in some unspoken way.

"Why didn't you leave with the others? You are not wanted here. Go away."

Pitch chuckles as the child continues to glare at him.

"Do you even know who I am child?"

"No, and I don't really care either. Leave."

Pitch noticed the child still showed no fear of him despite the advantage of size he had over the smaller male.

"Did they leave you behind because you are so difficult?"

"No, I told them to leave, this is my land and they were never welcome here."

The answer was not what Pitch was expecting and so he narrows his eyes at the child, trying to see why he still was not afraid. He had been left

behind by his people to die in this strange foreign land and yet he seemed more upset that Pitch was still there.

Pitch grins at the child before him, thinking that if the indirect will not scare him then perhaps the direct approach will bear fruit. With that in mind he commands his shadows to reach for the boy, circling him as they reached out, not quite touching him. The boy seems to tense up at the display, cautiously watching the shadows and showing the first sign of fear that Pitch had ever seen in him.

"I would have you know who I am before my dear pets have their way with you child. I am Pitch Black, the Boogeyman and King of Nightmares."  
Pitch's triumphant grin stalls though as he watches the boy grab one of his fearlings and tear it apart, with his bare hands. The other shadows recoil in fear at one of their own being destroyed by the hands of one they should be devouring.

The boy sends Pitch a grin, so terrifying it sends him reeling back. This boy could not be human, but a demon perhaps. That grin as he held the dissolving body of the fearling, so hungry and full of malice that it was like looking into the face of death.

Pitch jerks awake, breathing heavily as the dream fades from his mind. No, not a dream, a memory. And that grin, that smile. It was the same one he had seen on that hunter in Canada, the one that had shot at him. Suddenly Pitch realized something about the child from his memories and the hunter. They were the same. Despite the centuries that had past that demon child had grown into the demon that had asked a favor of him in exchange for his life, well pain-free life at least.

Groaning he vowed to stay out of Canada at all costs in the future. No amount of fear was worth risking running into that living nightmare child ever again.


	4. Help

I got this idea when going over reviews for the fear series, someone had mentioned wanting to have Matthew meet the Guardians. So here you go.

* * *

The young man known as Matthew Williams was hiking through the forests of the Canadian Rockies, a rifle slung over his shoulder as he continually glanced around his surroundings. Matthew, also known as Canada by his closest friends and family, was on high alert it was mid fall and he was hunting. Though what he was hunting was not truly an animal. Campers had recently been reported missing in this particular area so Matthew decided it would be best if he did some investigating, especially knowing just what could be out at this time of year.

After another hour of travel Matthew finds himself coming across one of the campsites he had been told about by the ranger, Matthew felt it best to go to each site and check for signs of the culprit and also warn the campers of a rogue bear that was attacking people. This usually lead to the people packing up and getting out of the area. Unfortunately as he stepped into the camp he realized he was too late for these people, the place was completely trashed. There had once been several tents set up around the clearing that were now all completely shredded and destroyed. Splatters of blood stained the ground and the ragged remains of the tents. Matthew winced at the carnage and observed there were no remains other than the blood stains that were still drying, good it might be close and he could put an end to this.

Just as he was making to leave the site he heard a small whimper. Looking around cautiously Matthew tries to find its source. Eventually he is led to large tree with several large gauges carved into the trunk around a small hole at the base. The size of the gauges had Matthew frowning, this one was larger than he had thought. The whimper sounds again and Matthew pinpoints it as coming from the hole in the tree.

"Hey, is someone in there?"

The whimpers stop for a moment but no one responds to Matthew's question. He's about to reach in and see if someone is in there when he hears a twig snap behind him. Without hesitation he spins around, his gun at the ready before spotting a tall man in a black robe with piercing golden eyes.

"Oh, its you." Losing interest quickly he turns back to the tree.

"You won't get her out like that."

Matthew pauses before looking back over his shoulder at the Boogeyman. "That's not really the issue here."

"Hmm, well the bear that did this is long gone. So I don't see why it matters."

Matthew pays little attention to the dark man behind him as he reaches into the hole, his voice soothing as he can make it.

"Come on, its safe now. No need to be afraid."

The Boogeyman watches as Matthew pulls the child, a small girl about 4 or 5, from the hole. She is shivering in the cold and her tattered blood stained clothes are doing little to keep her warm. Matthew quickly glances around the area, shifting the girl to be held in one arm, the other picking up his rifle as he begins heading back the way he came.

"Pitch, I wouldn't hang around if I were you. The thing that did this might still be near and it would just love to get its claws in you. Might even be able to sate its hunger for a little while with you in its belly. On second thought, stay, you could save me from the trouble of dealing with it for a while."

Pitch narrows his eyes at the blond, but follows him regardless. "Very funny, did it take you long to come up with that one?"

"No, wendigo are cannibalistic spirits driven by insatiable hunger. The more they eat the larger they get so they will never be satisfied. There is at least one loose out here and its probably the size of a small house if those claw marks on the tree back there are anything to go by."

Pitch eyed the seemingly young man warily. "And yet here you are apparently hunting the thing."

"I didn't know it had gotten so big. I'm going to need to get the ranger to have everyone evacuated, doing this slow like I have been has only led to this. It's going to be a pain to have to kill this thing."

Snorting, the Boogeyman turns away from the other. "Not that I feel it is any of your business, but what makes you think you can do anything about this creature?"

Matthew smirks. "I've been fighting them a long time. I'm just glad I have a gun for it now. Better than the spear I used to use. That made things more challenging."

Pitch stared at the man walking ahead of him with a look that seemed horrified and disbelieving all at once. When Matthew seemed to not even flinch at what he was implying Pitch decided there was no fear here for him to feed on and took his leave through the shadows among some trees.

Matthew took note of the Boogeyman's departure and shifted the little girl now sleeping in his arms. He hoped he would be able to stop this thing before the fear in the area summoned Pitch back once again.

Despite what Matthew may have been thinking of why Pitch left, he would not have been able to actually think of the reason. Pitch, you see, understood his purpose in this world. He was the fear of all the dark nasty places that hid the monsters. He was the one that gave children that sense of foreboding to keep them away from the danger that lurked around corners. And for as much as he acted the villain he was just as determined to protect children as the guardians were. It had most likely begun after Katherine had returned his locket the one with the portrait of his dear sweet Seraphina. Though his daughter had done him in far more effectively than that by using her knowledge and spells to return his humanity in full. He was still Pitch Black, there was no going back to being the General he once was, it would destroy him. However he had that same sense of honor and duty and need to protect, in a twisted sort of fashion. As such the fear of that one child had stood out so drastically he knew he needed to look into it, to know what could cause such a terrifying fear. What he had found was the child in that hole, too frightened to move. He did not make any attempts to lure her out as he looked around the area, finding the destroyed camp. Then Matthew had shown up. The man was a terror in his own right as far as Pitch was concerned, though he had no clue as to what he was. Seeing him so concerned for the child though had Pitch changing his opinion on the man. This savage demon had a soft side after all. His concern for the humans that were being attacked, hunted, by this creature had Pitch reeling. This man should have been terrified of what was out there, instead he was calm and slightly angry at the beast. Learning more about what was out there Pitch knew the man would need help, so he left. Not to run away but to get this man the help he needed. Even if the Guardians didn't like him they would hopefully hear him out and come help Matthew.

Which was why Pitch found himself standing outside of North's workshop, quite possibly the stupidest place for him to be given what had occurred only a six months earlier. Regardless though, they were needed on this and he was the only one that knew that.

Stepping forward he considered knocking on the grand doorway that led into the equally as grand building, but thought better of it. At best he would have the door slammed in his face, at worse they would have him beaten and tossed out like the trash. Stepping into a shadow he lets himself into the building and heads for the globe room, where he is pleased to see that the Guardians seem to be having a meeting. Always one for dramatics Pitch steps in behind Jack Frost, the one least like to take his head off without a word. At least he sort of hoped that was the case.

"My my, aren't you all looking well."

"Pitch!" They all call out his name with varying degrees of hostility, rounding on him with weapons drawn.

Pitch holds up his hands in surrender, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. "Now, now, I didn't come here for a fight."

A wooden staff covered in frost is pushed up under his chin and he follows it to the angry blue eyes of Jack.

"Then you really shouldn't have come."

The staff begins to smoke like dry ice and Pitch knows he has to think fast to gain their attention for why he came. Then he remembered how Matthew had mentioned the monster was a winter spirit, it was worth a shot.

"I've come for help actually,"

"Help, you do not ask for help Pitch, especially not from us." North crosses his arms and nods resolutely at his own words.

"There is a very large and very hungry wendigo terrorizing a forest in the Canadian Rockies." He speaks as though North had not interrupted him, directing his words at Jack. When he mentions the monster he sees Jack tense up, eyes widening in fear.

"So you do know of them Jack?"

"Are you insane?"

The other Guardians seem caught of guard as Jack backs away from Pitch, lowering his staff. The boy's movements are twitchy as he casts his eyes around frantically. The others quickly pick up on his actions.

"Jack, what's Pitch going on about, mate?"

"Yes, what is 'wendigo'?"

"Jack?"

Jack takes a deep breath and levels his gaze on the other Guardians. "They're winter spirits of a sort. They're created when people get lost in the woods during the winter, slowly freezing and starving to death until they turn to cannibalism and go insane. Eternally hungry they will devour anything they come across to try and fill their guts, but the more they eat the larger they grow."

The Guardians were speechless and they all look to Pitch.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. I followed the fear of a child into the midst of the carnage left by one. There was a man there hunting it, but he took the child first to safety. Knowing his plans to hunt the creature I felt he could use a bit of help, I'm not entirely heartless."

For the most part the Guardians didn't seem to believe him, Jack, however, leaned on his staff and smirked at the Boogeyman.

"Tallish sort of fellow with medium length blond hair and odd violet colored eyes, goes by the name 'Matthew'?"

"Oh, so you know that demon as well." Pitch scowls at the thought of the man that had made him, the King of Nightmares, afraid.

"Demon? Jack."

Jack waves off North's concern, holding back his laughter at Pitch's description of Matthew."

"Yeah, I know him. The first time I stumbled on a wendigo, he was there hunting it. He can be scary if you get on his bad side, but he's a good guy."

"Of course." Pitch's tone is dry as he turns back to the older Guardians. "Regardless, I figured you may want to help the man. He was talking about evacuating the surrounding area and seemed concerned about facing it."

Jack was frowning when Pitch finished. "Matthew doesn't usually need help. Its also not quite the right season for these things to be showing up. To be as large as you are hinting at," Jack turns to North. "There's something not right about this North, we should go look into this and see if we can do anything to help."

North looks to the other Guardians, with no objections, he nods. "Da, of course we will go and help Matthew with wendigo. Surely is no match for all of us."

"I really hope so."

Matthew had quickly dropped the girl off with the ranger, giving him orders to get the park evacuated as quickly as possible and having all rangers that must go out to track people down to go armed as heavily as they could be. He had also instructed that a perimeter be set up by the RCMP around the entire forest to prevent the 'bear' from escaping. The ranger had seemed confused but when Matthew had glared at him he hastily agreed despite his reservations.

Now Matthew was headed back out. He was going to find this thing and kill it before it had a chance to take a single life more. As the shadows grew longer and the sun began to set Matthew considered setting up a camp and began to wish that Pitch had remained, if only because he could put the shadow man on watch and be able to rest peacefully. So when he heard sleigh bells in the sky above him he looked up cautiously wondering just what the hell it could be. His answer came in the form of a blue and white blur that barreled into him with a laugh.

"Matthew!"

"Jack?"

Looking down Matthew quickly notes that it is Jack Frost that he is holding in his arms and lets out a soft sigh.

"Damnit Jack, don't do that when I'm hunting, especially not at night. What if I had shot you?"

"Well I would have enjoyed that."

Matthew shifts his gaze to Pitch, who is standing not too far away leaning against a tree with a casual grace.

"I thought you had high tailed it out of here Pitch, what brings you back?"

"Honestly, the idea of seeing you mauled by a creature worse than yourself. Though I did bring you help so I could watch all of those I loath be eaten by a cannibal."

Matthew turns a bit to catch sight of the other new arrivals, all of whom are glaring at Pitch.

"I'm flattered, really, but they'll only get in the way."

"Look mate, we ain't goin' anywhere until this beastie is taken care of."

Matthew studies the giant rabbit for a moment before looking down at Jack, still wrapped in his arms and looking at him pleadingly.

"Fine, fine, you can help. However, you listen to me and follow my orders, understood?"

A round of assents latter and they were on the move once again. Matthew had been informed of the sleigh's presence and quickly told North that if he didn't want his reindeer eaten he should send them home, before asking Jack to cover them from the air to keep a better eye out. Even Pitch was put to work scouting ahead, despite his protests. The guardians were very impressed that Matthew was able to cow the King of Nightmares with a single look.

"I got to ask mate, why is Pitch so afraid of you?"

"Do you want to short answer or the long answer?"

"We have much time, tell us long one."

"Alright, well when I was just a kid," Matthew motions to about his knee to indicate the height he had been, "I met Pitch for the first time. He was threatening me with his shadow creatures."

"Fearlings?"

"I guess, never really asked him."

"They were fearlings." Pitch seemed to glare at them from the shadows he was concealed partially in.

"Alright, so he was threatening me with his fearlings. I really wasn't in the mood for it so I grabbed one when it lunged for me and ripped it in half. He ran away so fast I think he left an after image."

"Oh moon, that's awesome. Why didn't you ever tell me this sooner Matt?" Jack had come down a bit to be able to hear the story while the other Guardians just paled at the thought of a child so easily dispatching a fearling.

"It just never came up. Anyway, then a few months ago I found him curled up in my hunting cabin not far from here. I think he forgot who I was or didn't recognize me cause he tried pulling more of his bull about how I should fear him, so I shot at him and threatened to feed him to Nanuq. He begged me to let him leave and I did, on the condition he give my brother a good scare. Speaking of, how did that turn out? All I heard the last time I saw him was that he was trying to get Arthur to come to his place and perform an exorcism to get rid of whatever was haunting his house."

Pitch actually smiles at that part of the story. "I have been going back, he's so easily frightened."

Jack too was grinning. "I think Nanuq would have gotten indigestion if he had tried to eat Pitch. But we could cover him in maple syrup and see if he still tries it."

Matthew grins up at Jack. "That could be fun, but a waste of good syrup." The two nod at one another before silence reigns again. The Guardians were still having trouble wrapping their minds around how this man could act so nonchalant about all the things he's experienced.  
Just as they are all starting to once again relax back into their task there is an odd shift in the wind and they hear what sounds like a voice calling to them over it.

"Jack?"

"I know, I heard it too."

Jack sets down to the rear of the group, his staff held at the read as he scans the area behind them. Matthew is doing the same to the front.

"Pitch, you still out there?"

A shriek is heard before Pitch is reappearing from the shadows at the feet, his eyes wide as looks to the group's left. Matthew is quick to have his gun pulled and aimed in the direction Pitch is staring, Jack follows suit.

A sound like a glacier cracking or an avalanche echoes around the group as a large form emerges from the trees in front of them. It towers over them, nearly as tall as the trees around them. Its mouth is lacking the lips exposing the sharp grizzled teeth with ichor dripping from its gums. Sharp foot long talons tip each finger, raking along the earth and trees, scoring them. Its body is emaciated and bony and Bunny finds himself recoiling at the stench of death rolling off the creature's flesh.

"Oh, that's not good. Jack, buy me some time I need to lay down a circle."

"Right!"

Jack sends a blast of ice at the creature's face while the Guardians are still collecting themselves after seeing the monster for the first time. Eventually they join in with Jack in attacking it, even Pitch manages to gather his wits enough to fight the monster. However nothing they do seems to hurt it. It screeches like shattering ice and takes sweeping strikes with its taloned hands. One of these catches Jack and flings him into a tree trunk with a sickening crack. Bunny turns to check on Jack and sees what Matthew has been up to while they fought. His hands were out in front of him, open with the palms held slightly more toward the ground. He had his eyes closed in concentration as a faint glow gathered around him. From his feet the glow began to grow along the ground, creeping out and around the area where they were fighting the creature. The circle began to form with lines inside of it creating a design reminiscent of a web of some sort, pictographs began to carve themselves into the gaps created by the webbed lines. When the circle is nearly complete Matthew opens his eyes, glowing with power, and calls out for everyone to back away. They all quickly do so just as the circle closes and seals the monster inside. It lets out another screech, lunging for Matthew before the light forming the circle brightens until they are all looking away. When the light begins to dim once more the creature is gone save a bloody stain on the ground surrounded by scorch marks where the lines had once been.

Bunny is shocked, as are the rest when Matthew stands there panting for a moment before taking one last deep breath and then walking over to where Jack had fallen.

"Jack, you ok?"

A groan is his response as Jack slowly gets to his hands and knees. "Aww man, did someone get the number off that truck? Moon I'm dizzy."

"Glad to know you're alright." Matthew's smile is short lived though as he turns back to the spot where the wendigo had fallen. Studying the spot where it had been has his frown deepening before he bends over to pick something off of the ground.

"What's wrong? We killed it right?"

"Yeah, but this is not the season for them here and it was way too large." He rolls the object around in his hand for a moment before tossing it to Jack, who manages to just catch it.

"What is this thing?" What he held was a carved figure of some animal, whatever animal it was was unidentifiable but it had once held a recognizable shape.

"It's a totem, and from what I can tell it must have once looked much like a wendigo."

Jack looks up at Matthew, as do all the others.

"So that means?"

"It means that someone made that thing, it didn't happen naturally."

"There's nothing natural about that thing!"

"No, you're right, but as unnatural as it was they come about on their own, though infrequently. The one we just fought, it was made artificially. Someone made the conditions to create it and let it be born. The question is though, what kind of sociopath does that?"

"I can think of one."

Matthew glares at Pitch for his quip but says nothing.

"So what we do now? Creature is dead, yes?"

Matthew looks over the scorch marks, but nods. "This one is, but if someone made this one there could be more still out there."

"More of those things?"

"Yeah, keep an eye out. I need to do something real quick."

Matthew promptly settles himself onto the ground, crossing his legs lotus style, palms down and firmly planted on the ground.

"What is he doing?"

"Probably trying to see if there are more of those things out there and maybe where they were made if there are." Jack leans on his staff as he looks around the darkened forest for any threats.

"If he could do that why didn't he do it earlier?"

"From what I've been told it leaves him vulnerable, he must be fairly certain there's only the one or he wouldn't be doing this now."

"Ah, so is form of astral projection?"

"Something like that I guess."

They remained silent the next few minutes until Matthew stirred and opened his eyes. With a shake of his head he is slowly getting to his feet, Jack is quick to be by his side and helping him up.

"So?"

"There's just the one, and I think the person that made it is dead. There's a cabin a few miles that way." He gestures off to one side. "I think that's where it came into being."

Matthew wobbles a bit and Jack strains under his weight until North steps up and takes over supporting the blond.

"I would say we take sleigh, but it is back at pole."

"No worries, my tunnels will get us there in a jiff." Bunny taps the ground and opens a hole. Matthew stares at it for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Lead the way then."

Soon they are all down the tunnel and popping up near a small cabin. There isn't much that's remarkable about the place other than the door seems to have been ripped off by a bear and thrown to one side. Cautiously they approach the building and look inside. The place is completely trashed with a few splatters of blood here and there. Matthew looks around before frowning with a nod. He was standing over what once was a trap door, it too had been thrashed by whatever had once been held in the pit it covered.

"This is where it started, and from the looks of things it broke out and went on a rampage, killing and eating whoever was trying to make it."

"How can you tell, there aren't any remains?"

"Because there aren't any remains. Wendigo it their victims, bones and all. They never leave anything but blood behind and even then in small amounts as they get a small thrill out of drinking the blood after ripping off the limbs."

"What!"

Matthew ignores the exclamation and walks over to a freezer chest. Opening it, he closes it quickly.

"Well that's just lovely."

"What is is?" Jack goes to open the chest but Matthew stops him.

"Hannibal Lector's lunch. We should go, I'm calling in the authorities to have this place locked down. Should be an interesting cover they come up with to explain this."

"So that's it, you're just going to hand something like this over to the police?"

"Yep, they know me and what I do. If I tell them the basics they'll figure something out to tell the general populace to explain the disappearances and murders. They'll probably stick as close to the truth as possible, something like a serial cannibal having gone on a rampage."

"Great."

They are soon exiting the cabin and Matthew is pulling out a sat phone and waving them off as they leave through Bunny's tunnels. Pitch vanishes into his shadows but Jack stays behind for a moment. When Matthew is done on the phone he speaks.

"So when was it you met Pitch and ripped apart a fearling?"

Matthew smirks, "I was only a few years old actually, he was trying to scare me into submission when the Vikings left. I think I did more of the scaring though."

The two grin at each other and then Jack is off, still grinning at how BAMF his friend is.

* * *

I really do see Matthew as the type to have made friends with Jack, even letting him in on the big secret.


End file.
